


Distance

by fuzipenguin



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time he pushes himself away, he winds up closer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Livejournal on 4/28/08

               He’s old enough to be her father.

               So he calls her ‘kid’ or ‘kiddo’ and does his best to disregard the stretch of the shirt across her chest or the way the ‘denim’ hugs the curves of her legs. He ignores the Headcase’s chiding expression after purposefully roughening his voice when speaking to her, and at night, he positions her between Glitch and Raw while steadfastly refusing to meet the Viewer’s knowing gaze.            

               Cain does everything he can to distance himself while still remaining at DG's side, and he fails miserably every time he looks into those blue, blue eyes. 

 

~ End

 


End file.
